Card Lemon
''Card Lemon ''is the first episode of Food Dude. Plot Lemon teaches Food Dude, Apple, Banana and Orange how to play Cards. Transcript Food Dude: Hey, Apple! Apple: What? Food Dude: Where's Lemon? Apple: How should I know? Potato: Lemon's always in the kitchen... Maybe not... Go ask the giant. Apple: Hey, Tom! Tom: Yeah? Apple: Where's Lemon? Food Dude's searching for him. Tom: Joe has him. (Joe's shadow is seen in his room playing a video game) Apple: Joe! Joe: What? Apple: Where's Lemon? Joe: I gave him to the neighbors. Apple: Alright! (Apple walks to the neighbor's house) Apple: Lemon! Lemon: (upstairs) What? Apple: Food Dude's looking for you. Lemon: I am expecting Food Dude, you, Orange and Banana to come learn. Apple: I'll go tell them. Lemon: Go! Apple: (walks to the food's house) Banana! Orange! Food Dude! Come on! Food Dude: We're getting ready! Ham: Hey guys! Food Dude: Hi, Ham! Ham: Uhh... Hey... Food Dude: GET OUT OF THE WAY! LEMON'S FORCING US TO THE NEIGHBOR'S HOUSE! Ham: Uhh... Ok... (stupidily laughs) Food Dude: (leaves) (Apple walks back to the neighbor's house) Apple: Lemon! They're coming! Food Dude: Up here! Apple: Food Dude? How did you get up there? Food Dude: Lemon forced us here. Apple: Yeah. I'm coming up! Lemon: Welcome, Apple! Apple: Hey, Lemon. Lemon: Sit! Play cards! Apple: You called us all the way here for a game of cards? Lemon: Yes! Apple: Sweet. Lemon: First, take your card deck! Don't show to other players! First one with a pair of 2 wins! Apple: Ok. (gets card deck) Lemon: One card is turned to the others! Turn that one! Apple: Ok. (turns card) Lemon: Get card wrong, throw out window! Apple: Throw a card out the window? Won't we be in trouble? Lemon: I don't care! Apple: (plays) Hey! This isn't so bad! (loses) Lemon: Throw YOURSELF out the window! Apple: (jumps out the window) Ow! Food Dude: (looks out window) Umm... Lemon? Lemon: Pay attention! What? Food Dude: Apple's just lying on the floor. Lemon: Don't care. Moving on! Food Dude: I'm going downstairs! Banana! Come with me! Banana: (randomly jumps out window) Food Dude: Banana! Orange: That's it! Lemon, go out the window! You caused Apple to jump out window. A WINDOW! Lemon: No! Orange: (tries to push Lemon out the window) He's too strong! Lemon: Ha! Food Dude: Orange! Keep going! (helps Orange push) I'll do it then! Lemon: Never! Food Dude: (glows green) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Lemon: (glows purple) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Orange: (grunts) Lemon: (slips on a napkin and falls out the window) Nooooooooo! Orange: Yes... It is done... Lemon: You know I'm still alive, right? Orange: I know! Just being dramatic! Lemon: Remember... I'm not injured! Come down and play! Orange: Ok! (throws out all the cards) (jumps out window) Hi, Lemon! Lemon: Ok! Let's play! (the food play and other food jump out the window) Trivia *The scene where Food Dude and Lemon become glowing is a pun of becoming a Super Saiyan. Gallery AppleLemonGatherOutsideWindow.png|Apple on the ground outside the window. CardLemonLemonFalling.png|Lemon falling. Glowing.png|Food Dude and Lemon about to push themselves out the window. See all photos: Card Lemon/Gallery Category:Episodes